Marry Me
by himawari11
Summary: Hinata kehilangan sosok Sasuke ketika golden week tiba. Bukannya liburan bersama, Sasuke justru sibuk bekerja. Tapi pagi buta ketika fajar belum datang, Sasuke datang dan Hinata membagi lukanya. For SHBF #4 #SasuHinaBimonthly


**Marry Me**

 **Copy right © by Himawari11**

 **Naruto belong to Masashi Kishimoto**

 **A oneshoot for #SasuHinaBimonthly SHBF 4**

 **Rate: T**

 **Prakuel Not Bad.**

 **Genre: Romance & Drama**

 **Golden Week**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Enjoy!**

Hinata lupa kapan terakhir kali dia dan kekasihnya bertemu sebulan terakhir ini. Hinata paham kalau pacarnya itu sibuk dengan pekerjaannya dikantor, Hinata sangat paham. Tapi entah kenapa, Hinata jadi sangat sensitif setiap kali Sasuke menelponnya.

"Lebih baik kamu urusi saja pekerjaanmu itu, Sasuke-kun!" ucap Hinata pada kekasihnya disebrang sana. Cepat-cepat ia memutuskan sambungan teleponnya ketika air matanya berhasil jatuh.

"Kamu jahat, Sasuke.." lirih Hinata diiringi isak tangisnya. Dan jadilah, hari kedua golden week ini dipenuhi tangis Hinata. Lagi.

Hinata bukanlah orang yang mudah berprasangka buruk pada orang lain. Dia tidak akan marah hanya karena hal sepele yang membuatnya sedikit jengkel. Tapi kali ini, entah kenapa hanya karena Sasuke selalu absen dari pandangannya^Hinata jadi begitu sensitif. Hinata jadi lebih egois ketika mengetahui bahwa kekasihnya itu selalu memilih pekerjaannya daripada dia.

 _ **Itu karena dia tidak lagi mencintaimu, Hinata.**_

Mendadak hatinya ikut bersuara. Membuat Hinata terbelalak mendengarnya. Tidak mungkin. Sasuke berjanji padanya akan terus bersamanya, selalu.

 _ **Atau lebih tepatnya tidak pernah mencintaimu.**_

Berikutnya, seperti ada sebuah film pendek yang acak berputar dikepalanya. Potongan demi potongan kejadian de javu menggelayuti pikirannya. Seperti, ketika pertama jadian; Sasuke hanya memberinya setangkai mawar dan berkata "jadilah kekasihku!" dan Hinata menerimanya. Kemudian, dikencan pertama mereka, Sasuke menggenggam tangan Hinata dengan erat seraya berkata "aku akan selalu bersamamu." dan Hinata mengangguk percaya. Dan.. Dan.. Yang lainnya. Serupa! Tanpa kata cinta untuknya.

 _ **Dia mungkin sedang bersama yang lain.**_

 _ **Lagi pula, gadis sepertimu tidak berharga baginya.**_

 _ **Sasuke sudah pergi, Hinata.**_

Dan begitu seterusnya hingga Hinata sendiri yang tersiksa mendengar kata hatinya yang begitu menamparnya.

Besoknya, Hinata bangun dengan keadaan sudah tidak beres. Penampilannya kacau dengan mata bengkak dan wajah tebal. Jadi, ia putuskan untuk segera membersihkan dirinya.

Ketika selesai mandi, ia bercermin. Keadaannya cukup baik sekarang. Hanya saja matanya malah terlihat seperti kurang tidur.

 _ **Menyedihkan sekali hidupmu!**_

Senyum Hinata mendadak pudar ketika mendengarnya. Benar, ia sungguh menyedihkan. Kenapa dia bisa mencintai seorang Sasuke begitu dalam? Hanya karena.. Hanya kerena dulu suatu di SMA, Sasuke menolong Hinata dari cemoohan teman-temannya. Iya. Hanya karena itu. Sekarang tertawalah, tidak apa. Ucao Hinata pada dirinya.

Hinata keluar dari kamarnya dan berjalan menuju ruang makan yang sudah sepi. Hanya ada Neji yang sedang sibuk dengan laptopnya dan sepiring buah apel yang sudah dipotong disampingnya.

"Neji-nii, dimana yang lain?" tanyanya ketika ia duduk dihadapan kakaknya itu.

"Oh kamu sudah bangun. Ibu dan ayah mengajak Hanabi ke taman bermain. Mungkin mereka akan pulang sore!" jawab Neji yang baru menydari keberadaan Hinata.

"Oh!" setelah itu tidak ada lagi yang berbicara. Hanya ada suara Neji yang sesekali mengetik keyboard laptopnya. Sementara Hinata terdiam melamun memerhatikan kakaknya.

"Kamu tidak makan?" tanya Neji menyadarkan lamunan Hinata.

"Nanti saja. Aku belum lapar." jawab Hinata kemudian kembali memerhatikan kakaknya itu. Entahlah, Hinata hanya tertarik dengan apa yang dilakukan kakaknya. Dimatanya, Hinata seperti melihat sosok Sasuke yang sedang sibuk dengan laptopnya.

Seandainya Sasuke sekarang bersamanya. Ia pasti tidak akan kesepian. Dan juga tidak akan berkhayal bahwa yang dihadapannya sekarang adalah Sasuke. Padahal, Hinata sudah merencanakan banyak hal untuk liburan kali ini. Tapi ketika Hinata mendengar ucapan Sasuke bahwa kekasihnya itu masih harus bekerja bahkan ketika dihari libur, Hinata murung seketika tanpa mengutarakan keinginannya untuk berlibur dengan kekasihnya itu.

Sore ini Hinata berjalan sendirian disekitar kompleks rumahnya. Hanabi minta dibelikan ice cream setelah pulang dari taman bermain. Dasar anak kecil, selalu saja meminta. Sesekali Hinata juga sebal pada adik kecilnya itu yang baru berusia 7tahun.

Tapi kalau ingin ke minimarket, ia harus melewati taman kompleks dulu. Yang berarti banyak sekali muda-mudi yang bercengkrama menghabiskan waktu liburannya. Itu membuat hati Hinata jadi panas. Jadi, ia hanya bisa mengalihkan pandangannya ketika nelewati taman tersebut.

Hinata berlari kencang menuju rumahnya sambil menggenggam erat kantung plastik berisi ice cream pesanan Hanabi. Bukan tanpa alasan Hinata berlari kencang seperti tadi. Itu karena Sasuke tiba-tiba saja menemuinya dijalan ketika Hinata akan pulang. Pria itu langsung menanyai Hinata segela macam tanpa dijawab sama sekali oleh Hinata. Dan ketika ponsel pintar Sasuke berbunyi, Hinata segera lari dengan cepat.

"Maaf ya Hanabi, ice cream-nya cair." ucap Hinata pada adiknya yang seperti akan menangis melihat ice cream-nya mencair.

"Nee-chan harus ganti ice cream Hanabi!" jerit Hanabi pada kakaknya yang masih terengah-engah itu.

Hinata hanya bisa jatuh terduduk sambil menyender pada tembok rumahnya. Hanabi mulai mengamuk, adiknya itu terus berteriak padanya sambil menangis minta diganti ice creamnya.

"AKU LELAH HANABI! Aku lelah.. Aku benar-benar lelah.. Hiks" Hinata berteriak pada adiknya dengan suara nyaris putus asa. Lalu ikut menangis seperti yang adiknya lakukan.

Hinata menyeret langkahnya menuju kamarnya masih sambil menangis. Hinata sungguh lelah. Bukan karena harus bolak-balik ke minimarket demi membeli ice cream untuk adiknya, tapi ia lelah terus menebak-nebak isi hati Sasuke.

Pagi-pagi sekali, Hinata terbangun ketika indra pendengarnya menangkap suara merdu yang memanggil namanya. Hinata semakin jelas mendengar suara tersebut. Untuk memastikaon suara tersebut, Hinata membuka pintu rumahnya. Dan betapa terkejutnya Hinata ketika mendapati Sasuke berdiri didepan rumahnya dengan hanya memakai baju rajut buatannya^yang Hinata ingat sebagai kado ultah untuk Sasuke tahun lalu^ditengah pagi buta yang begitu dingin begini.

"Apa yang kamu lakukan disini?" tanya Hinata dengan suara bergetar.

"Hinata, aku.." Sasuke menggantungkan kalimatnya.

"Bagaimana dengan pekerjaanmu?" tanya Hinata lagi. Ada secercah rasa tak rela berkata begitu, karena seharusnya ia bahagia Sasuke mau datang untuknya. Dipagi buta begini. Hanya untuknya.

"Maaf.." lirih Sasuke. Ia bingung ingin berkata apa. Sudah sejak dulu ia dikenal sebagai pendiam yang sulit mengatur kata. Jadi ini sulit baginya.

"Kamu jahat, Sasuke.. Kamu jahat!" betapa tersayatnya hati Sasuke mendengar Hinata mengatakan kalimat tersebut. Ia sudah begitu jahat pada Hinata.

"Kamu sudah melupakan aku 'kan? Kamu jahat.. Kenapa kamu memilih pekerjaanmu daripada aku, kenapa Sasuke.. Kenapa?" Hinata menangis terisak didepan Sasuke membuat hati Sasuke serasa dicubit perih.

"Demi masa depanku.." gumam Sasuke, "dan masa depan kita" tambahnya yang nyaris tak terdengar sama sekali.

"Kamu tidak punya waktu untukku. Apa kamu sudah melupakanku? Atau memang tidak mencintaiku sama sekali?"

"Apa maksudmu, Hinata?" tanya Sasuke dengan kening berkedut. Hinata sudah berada didekapan Sasuke entah sejak kapan.

"Aku berbohong padamu. Aku sama sekali keberatan kau terus bekerja dan tidak bisa meluangkan waktu untukku. Aku sungguh sangat keberatan. Aku.. Aku.." Hinata malah terisak kencang sebelum menyelesaikan ucapannya.

"Jangan tinggalkan aku, Sasuke-kun." dan Sasuke dapat merasakan bahu Hinata yang bergetar hebat setelahnya.

"Apa yang membuatmu berpikir begitu?" tanya Sasuke dengan sekuat tenaga menahan emosinya.

"Karena kamu tidak pernah mengatakan cinta padaku. Aku merasa kamu mengantung cintaku!" jawab Hinata masih sedikit terisak.

Sasuke melepaskan pelukannya. Kemudian menyelipkan setangkai mawar merah ditangan Hinata. Sasuke menutup wajahnya dengan sebuah boneka beruang coklat yang memegang hati yang bertuliskan **Marry Me**. Hinata hanya bisa membisu ditempatnya.

"Aku mencintaimu. Benar-benar mencintaimu. Menikahlah denganku!" ucap Sasuke seraya bertumpu pada lututnya demi melamar Hinata.

"Ya, Sasuke-kun!"

Dan setelah itu, Sasuke benar-benar sangat sibuk. Mempersiapkan acara pernikahannya dengan sang calon istri. Dan Hinata selalu disampingnya.

.

 **Fin**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Terima kasih semuanya. Maaf untuk typo yang bertebaran. Temukan saya di Himawari_11**


End file.
